Trouver sa voix
by Neila-Louve
Summary: [EN COURS] Fiction en 10 chapitres. Chacun correspond a une chanson. Retrouvez l'histoire de Raiponce, accompagnée par Jack Frost...
1. When the day met the night

Bienvenus sur cette toute nouvelle fanfic qui est un peu particulière. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je ne peux plus effectuer aucun changement, qu'à partir de maintenant que c'est lancé, c'est lancé.

Mais aussi que j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire donc soyez indulgent sur les délais, je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais à poster un deuxième chapitre.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout...

Premier chapitre sur _When the day met the night _de Panic! At the disco (oui, c'est un nom de groupe bizarre mais c'est pas de ma faute ^^'). C'est une chanson que j'ai moi-même choisie et je vous conseille de regarder la vidéo sur youtube qui l'utilise, c'est magnifique ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Quand le jour rencontra la nuit_

.

Jack Frost se laissait porter par le vent, las. Cela faisait cent ans qu'il était sorti de son étang gelé et personne ne le voyait. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'une tour. Il n'était pas du tout sous ses latitudes mais il en avait marre de répandre de la neige sans que jamais personne ne reconnaisse sa présence. Il y avait bien eu cette gamine rousse mais elle ne croyait plus en lui depuis deux ans maintenant. Il était l'enfant de la lune tout de même, il méritait qu'on le remarque quand même !

.

Raiponce avait installé de faux arbres et peint une partie du mur pour imiter une clairière. Puis elle avait installé une petite table et un service à thé. Elle attendait que sa mère veuille bien venir jouer avec elle. Alors elle inventa une histoire et resta là jusqu'à la nuit. Elle était la fille du soleil, elle répandait la lumière autour d'elle…

.

Lorsqu'il poussa la fenêtre de la tour, Jack se retrouva sous un ciel peint, illuminé de milliers de lumières. Il leva la tête un instant puis son regard se posa sur une jeune fille blonde assise devant une table à thé. Quand l'enfant de la lune tomba amoureux de la fille du soleil, le ciel entier sembla se parer de la douce couleur de l'or. Les lumières du plafond semblèrent illuminer toute la pièce. Tout était doré lorsque le jour rencontra la nuit.

Raiponce sembla l'entendre et se retourna vers lui. Il l'observa avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle le regardait. Qu'elle le voyait. Il recula, par surprise, et resta suspendu près du plafond. Quand la fille du soleil trouva l'enfant de la lune, elle était en train de prendre le thé dans un jardin sous des arbres parasols, abritée par leur verdure. Au milieu de l'été peint sur le mur.

Jack l'observa, posée sur sa petite chaise sous ses faux arbres, baignée par la lumière de ses peintures. Quand l'enfant de la lune trouva la fille du soleil, il semblait accroché un peu par hasard mais les yeux de la jeune femme lui sauvèrent la vie. Il ne savait plus vivre mais les yeux verts de Raiponce le ravivèrent. Au milieu de l'été.

Il revint le lendemain, alors que des lanternes s'élevaient dans le ciel. Il se posa sur la fenêtre à laquelle était accoudée la jeune femme. Ils regardèrent ensemble les lumières. Au milieu de l'été, tout était d'or dans le ciel. Elle rêvait de voir les lumières, il rêvait de rester pour toujours près d'elle, auprès de quelqu'un qui le voyait. Elle était le jour, il était la nuit. Ils s'opposaient mais elle était la seule à le voir. Ils riaient ensemble. Et tout était doré quand le jour rencontra la nuit. En été, tout était doré. Car tout était doré pour leur rencontre.

Et un jour, quand il revint, il la vit différemment pour la première fois. Alors il lui demanda, avec un sourire en coin : "Est-ce que ça irait si on s'asseyait juste et qu'on parlait un petit instant si en échange de ton temps je te donne ce sourire ?". Car pour une fois il voulait qu'elle le voie comme quelqu'un d'autre. Près d'elle il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle rit. Et elle répondit "C'est d'accord, aussi longtemps que tu peux tenir cette promesse…". Jack la regarda et lui lança un regard de biais. Raiponce continua : "Ne me brise pas le cœur et ne me laisse pas seule dans cet été.". Il promit.

Alors ils parlèrent, longtemps, car près d'elle il était quelqu'un d'autre. Et il finit par tomber amoureux. Il était suspendu par là, par hasard, puis il tomba amoureux. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment. Il était juste accroché là et il était tombé amoureux. Les yeux de Jack pétillaient. Il n'était plus las. Car quelqu'un le voyait. Car la fille du soleil l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait.

Il revenait souvent, dès qu'il le pouvait. Et jamais il ne manqua de célébrer avec Raiponce son anniversaire. Pendant les deux ans où il resta toujours près d'elle, avant qu'un homme monte dans la tour. Au milieu de l'été, alors que tout était doré dans le ciel, alors que les lumières montaient dans la noirceur, ils s'embrassaient. Même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Tout était d'or lorsque le jour rencontrait la nuit. En été. Et Jack voyait comme un signe de pouvoir rester près d'elle sans répandre le froid. Même le ciel était doré, tout était doré lorsque le jour rencontrait la nuit. Ils vivaient au jour le jour. Jamais il ne faisait froid. C'était toujours l'été, juste l'été. Un été éternel…

Et lorsqu'il se couchait près d'elle dans le noir, il continuait de voir briller les dessins de Raiponce. Il continuait de voir l'or tout autour d'eux. Quand l'enfant de la lune tomba amoureux de la fille du soleil, le ciel se para d'or, tout était doré lorsque le jour rencontra la nuit.

C'était au milieu de l'été… au milieu de l'été.

* * *

Alors non, les chapitres ne seront pas très longs. En même temps, je me base sur des chansons donc forcément ce sera pas long.

Bref, je vous retrouve bientôt sur ma fic principale, Save Me From Myself, et ensuite sur celle-ci ;)

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Biiz


	2. All to myself

Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre TT

Mais le jour où je comptais le finir j'ai été punie et j'ai plus eu accès à l'ordi du coup...

BREF, on s'en cogne :)

Dans ce chapitre, une chanson qui m'a été conseillée par Delph, et qui me plait énormément: "All to Myself" de Marianas Trench :)

Et je tiens à remercier Deadly Nadder qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour corriger ce chapitre et qui vous aura évité une belle faute ;)

Merciiiiii ma belle :3

Et Merciiiii à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, qui l'ont juste lu, qui me suivent sans se faire connaître... Je vous adore!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Rien que pour moi_

.

Je te regarde avec des questions plein les yeux alors que tu continues de me fixer avec colère. Je ne prends personne de haut, qu'importe ce que tu penses. Je réalise juste que je suis en train de te perdre et que c'est ma vraie vie. Tu t'éloignes lentement de moi pour rejoindre cet autre mec. Je suis à moitié endormi, largement réveillé, comme avant d'émerger sous le regard de la lune. Je flotte entre fausses impressions de souvenirs et cette vie près de toi. Cette habitude est toujours si dure à détruire…

Je vous regarde rire. Je ne veux pas être le "mauvais mec". Celui qui te ferait du mal en t'éloignant de lui. J'ai l'habitude de rejeter la faute sur moi et je pense que tu sais pourquoi. Je vous observe sans oser te rappeler que je suis là. Je tue le temps, et le temps est en train de te tuer. Car je vais vivre sans toi un jour, qu'importe ce que je fais…

Est-ce que tu m'as dit « S'il te plait juste suis-moi » ? Je t'ai suivie lorsque tu as voulu sortir de ta tour prison. Je pensais que tu voulais de moi car je te veux rien que pour moi. Je peux essayer de tout faire foirer. Pour que tu arrêtes de te rapprocher de ce voleur stupide. Je ne peux pas tout faire foirer… Avant je sens que j'aurais pu mais là je n'ai pas le courage de te faire perdre ton sourire. Près de toi je me sens devenir quelqu'un d'autre. « S'il te plait juste suis-moi » ? Je n'ai pas posé de questions. Je pensais que rien ne changerait entre nous. Je pensais que tu voulais de moi, moi je veux de toi. Mais rien que pour moi. J'essaye de tout faire foirer mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te faire perdre à nouveau ton sourire. Fais-moi me sentir comme quelqu'un d'autre. Comme avant.

Je sens son regard sur toi. Sur moi lorsqu'il s'interroge sur nos échanges. Je suis dans la ligne de mire. Mais tu es comme la seule au monde. Je m'enfuis parfois loin de vous sans explication. Je n'arrive juste pas à décider ce que je fuis. Je passe mon temps à le rabaisser. Et à créer l'ombre dans tes yeux verts. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais je ne peux pas garder ma putain de grande gueule fermée ! Tu déposes encore parfois des baisers sur ma joue ou au coin de mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est jamais assez. Chaque nuit je veille en regardant la lune. Je souhaite pouvoir respirer sans être coincé. Je ne sais pas quoi décider : t'aider à être heureuse ou te séparer de lui ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer là-dessus mais j'essaye à plusieurs reprises, encore et encore.

Est-ce que tu m'as dit « S'il te plait juste suis-moi » ? Je suis entré à ta suite dans cette auberge bizarre. Je pensais que tu voulais de moi car je te veux rien que pour moi. Je peux essayer de tout faire foirer. Le retenir et te ramener chez toi une fois qu'il sera en un lieu qui lui correspond mieux. Je ne peux pas tout faire foirer… Tu deviens tellement forte face au danger. Je ne peux que t'admirer. Près de toi je me sens devenir quelqu'un d'autre. « S'il te plait juste suis-moi » ? Je pensais que tu voulais toujours de moi, moi je veux de toi. Rien que pour moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il te touche. J'essaye de l'éloigner de toi, de faire foirer votre début d'histoire. Mais j'en suis incapable. J'entends ton rire près de lui et je suis obligé de me rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ce bonheur. Je redeviens comme avant… Fais-moi me sentir comme quelqu'un d'autre.

« S'il te plait juste suis moi » ? Tu pensais que je ne poserai pas de questions ? Je pensais que tu voulais de moi car je te veux rien que pour moi. Je ne veux plus être spectateur. Je peux essayer de tout faire foirer. Mais tu souris près de lui… Je suis juste incapable de tout foirer. Je veux être comme…

Je veux être comme lui.

Est-ce que tu m'as juste demandé de te suivre alors que tu retournais dans ta prison ? Alors que tu pensais qu'il t'avait abandonnée… Je pensais que tu voulais de moi car je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je sais la vérité et je ne peux plus accepter que tu m'aimes. J'essaierai de tout foirer… Il t'aime je le sais et je vais le ramener. Mais… Je ne peux pas tout foirer, je te veux rien que pour moi ! Est-ce que tu m'as dit « S'il te plait juste suis-moi » ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te l'ai promis. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais seule au milieu de l'été… Je pensais que tu voulais de moi, moi je veux de toi. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin. Je te veux rien que pour moi. Je n'essaye même plus de te séparer de lui. Je ne vais même pas essayer de tout faire foirer. Car je n'y arriverai pas. Je vais aller le chercher et te le ramener.

Car tu me fais devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Vous pouvez laisser un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

A j'espère dans pas trop longtemps pour la suite :D

Biiz


End file.
